Multicenter double-blind placebo controlled trial of adolescents from ages 12 years 0 months through 18 years 11 months who are currently in an episode of major depressive disorder (DSM-III-R) with a minimum duration of eight weeks and have a Hamilton severity score of 12 or greater. They will followed in an 8 week double-blind placebo controlled three cell study of the efficacy of paroxetine and the efficacy of imipramine versus placebo.